Worry Is What Love Is All About
by theforeverloved
Summary: Jaccob imprints, Edward gives Bella more freedom, could this lead to a tragic event?


_**Hellooooo!!! ok my first Twilight fan fic, i hope you like it, please R&R...especially the review part **_

_**thank you!!!!!!!!**_

_**if you have any comments/ideas you can tell me in your review!**_

"NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!" He kicked the dresser so hard to smashed against the wall and shaddered. With all the ruckus he had just made, Billy came rushing into the room.

"what is it jacob?" He asked as soon as he saw all the wooden fragments all over the floor in the corner of his room.

"Damn it!" He ignored Billy and continued with his thoughts.

"What? What is it?" He asked with curious eyes

Jake sighed..."i imprinted" He confessed in a bearly audible voice.

"What? On who?" By now he was sitting next to jake on the side of his bed.

Jake said nothing, he simply burried his head into his hands and sighed once more.

"Oh no...please don't tell me it's bella"

Again, jake said nothing he didn't move so much as to breath.

And now it was Billy's turn to sigh.

"Jake, i don-"

"It's fine, i'll take care of it, don't worry"

"Jacob you can't just get out of imprinting, it's something that follows you forever"

"i know dad...i know"

"so what are you going to do?"

He pondered for a couple of seconds, i'll go see her, tomorrow"

"Jaccob you can't, not with that vampire constantly around her"

"then i'll get her to come here, i'll call her tomorrow"

"alright, as long as you're doing something about it"

----In Forks, At Bella's House, The Next Day----

-HAHAHAHA that's not how you do it Edward!!!

-haha, i'm new at this give me some slack will ya'?

-haha ok, so i'll show you how to separate the white from the yellow one more time ok?

-haha ok, show me the right way

he said sarcastically. She smiled and pushed his shoulder a bit. Of course he didn't move though, it was like he was nailed to the floor. Bella showed him the right was and he did it perfectly right after her.

-wait? wa-...HEY!

-haha, you're a very good teacher

-yea good teacher my ass!

-haha

They smiled at each other with all their hearts, they were each other's everything. Bella had considered going to college but had decided not to. Edward had made her promise to go to college at least 2 months before he turned her into one of his, and she made him promise it would be him that turned her into one of his and no one else...so it's all a big triangle and they're stuck...super :)

Bella finished the cake and put it in the oven.

-There, it'll be ready in about an hour.

-Charlie won't be home for another 4 hours though, what are we going to do with all that spare time?

Again, he asked sarcastically.

-oh i wonder...haha

He grabbed her lightly by the hips and pulled her towards him. He leaned back onto the counter and embraced her. When he released her, they stared at each other for about 5 seconds before bella brought her lips closer to his and kiss him. He kissed her back full force. Over time, he had learned to control himself better and he was therefore able to be closer (if that was possible) and more intimate with her. Bella was thankful for that last part :P.

Still kissing, Bella reached into her back pocket to get her vibrated cell phone. But when she touched her pocket, it wasn't there.

-Waaa?

She looked back to make sure it wasn't there

-I'm sorry Jaccob me and bella are a bit busy with something right now.

Bella snapped her head back with wide eyes and took the phone away from him faster then jaccob could say any smart-ass comment back to Edward.

-Jake?

-hi bella

-hey, what's up?

-something, can you come by today or tomorrow maybe?

she was looking straight at Edward when he asked her that and she could see from the look in his eyes and the growl that came from his throat that that was NOT ok with him. So she turned around so that she could go talk on the coach but after her first step away from Edward, she felt a pair of hands on either sits of her waist. He puller her back into his chest.

-waa!

-bella you ok?

-umm yea i'm fine, i thought i was falling back for a second

she tried to turn around to glare at Edward for scaring her like that but as soon as she tried turning her head, his cheek was there to stop her. His lips went lower to her neck and started kissing here and there from behind.

-oh ahem um so wait what did you ask me?

-do you wanna drop by today or tomorrow?

_perfect, she thought, they will teach edward to scare me like that and to distract me when i'm on the phone_

she smiled to herself

-um yea sure, i'll try coming by tomorrow afternoon ok?

-ok, see ya then!

-bye

-you're not going to see him

He _stated_ as he continued making kisses up and down her throat

-umm Edward stop...

she pulled away and he let her

-edward, the way you answered the phone was not funny, he's my friend and you know it. And you scared me when you pulled me back. AND AND AND hasn't anyone ever told you that planting kisses on someone's neck and throat is EXREMLY distracting?

-haha

he advanced towards he and pinned her to the wall with arms on either sides of her.

- what are y-

he kissed her with all his might, and bella couldn't help but forget her pissed-off state. When he broke the kiss, Bella was the first one to speak.

-i'm going to go see him tomorrow Edward.

-no, you're not

-Edward you KNOW that it's not dangerous for me to be around him, i've been around him for so long, it's not even about that that you don't let me go see him anymore is it?

-no...it's not

-look, you know i love you more then anything in the world...so trust me on this ok?

He locked his eyes on hers

-You have 4 hours to go to his house, and come back is that clear?

-yes! that fine, thank you!

That night, charlie came home, saw his birthday cake, eat it pretty much whole, not including the little piece of cake bella had taken, and all was well...

_I shouldn't let her go...what if something does go wrong?_

if Edward was able to sleep, he wouldn't be able to sleep that night. He was worried for Bella, because yea she was there, in his arms, so fragile and breakable now. But that could all change in a matter of seconds. But he knew if he wanted to keep her as his, he had to let her have her freedom...He knew that if anything happened to her tomorrow, he'd break jaccob's face so that it _wouldn't_ be able to heal at all...

_**WOHOO first chapter done! please please please please please review...it makes me so happy! **_

_**ok so comments? ideas? anything else? put it in your review because i know you all are good ppl and will review**_

_**right?**_

_**alright thanks guys!!!**_

_**Wanna check out my other story and my forums???? please do...bye loves!**_


End file.
